


Bone-Deep

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweaty, delirious, and tired, they finally moved into their new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone-Deep

Breathless, lead weights sunk into their tissue and tendons, they collapsed in the bed. A dusty exhale escaped the mattress on their landing, as worn and weary as they felt.

Forcing herself to lift her head up just a bit, she surveyed the room and looked at the furniture half-draped with dust covers and marked boxes with drooling lids—the product of three days of nonstop labor—when her neck eventually collapsed under the weight of her skull. Sighing heavily, she flopped back with a huff, a sweaty arm flung tiredly over her eyes.

"Why did we do this again?" Sakura moaned blearily, wincing as her arm burned in angry protest of the day’s activity.

"Because I wanted to move in together, but we decided not to move into the other’s apartment and get a fresh start instead," Kakashi replied, and she marveled at her boyfriend’s eloquence given their equal states of utter exhaustion. Even having used clones to help with the moving process, both of them had packed, donated, labelled, and moved all their possessions in three short days, in addition to their normal day-hour jobs, resulting in a tiredness that seemed to paralyze them, penetrating down to the bone. Even her eyeballs felt like heavy stones in their sockets, and her head swam delirious over their half-dressed forms.

In the quiet of the sparse room, they each stared up at the bleach-white ceiling and caught their breath within the lazy rotary hum of the overhead fan.

Reaching out, Kakashi caught her the curve of her jaw in his hand and, slowly, arduously, pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you."

Catching his extended arm in her hands, she swallowed dryly at his penetrating gaze, and—feeling words failing her—instead gently squeezed, hoping to press her feelings into his skin.

"Happy belated birthday, Kakashi," she told him, and scooting closer to his side, fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
